Crest of Glutonny and Wrath
by keeno.pinnock
Summary: Read as Kyle, Impmon and Tsukaimon aaccomplish their goals becoming best friends, meeting rivals and beating their King who is trying to destroy the digital world.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

Beelstarrmon was running holding a purple Digi-Egg in her hand trying her best to avoid the ton of Zamielmon chasing after her, she was running towards the house of the only person she knew she could trust, Kyle. Beelstarrmon finnaly reached the house in front of her was a orange house, she looked back to see one Zamielmon she picked up stick and threw it at him, she climbed the back of the house and jumped on a window ledge and knocked on it to see a tall, skinny, boy with Black hair with streaks of dark purple, he opened it "Kyle, I need you to take care of my child, Impmon" she said silently, he was the only one who helped her and he was only 12, he stopped rubbing his eye "why can't you not that I wouldn't mine becoming a tamer?" She blinked "my acts to protect my child has caught up with me and I know at the end of this I would be dead and my Digi-Egg won't appear again" she said not even waiting for a reply she gave him the egg, a toy gun, , a mini motorcycle, and a Digivice, not understanding he tooked them and nodded before he went back to sleep with the egg in hand, she thanked him and jumped down pulling out her guns shooting every Zamielmon without looking but she took a lot of arrows before she hit the ground with a loud thump and dust, when the dust cleared up instead of a Digi-Egg there was nothing there but the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Two!

The light from the sun woke me up shining so brightly in my face, I remember what happen last night causing a tear to fall down my face, but it stopped when I looked down to see two, not one small purple digimon one with wings and the other one with a smiley face on its stomach, they looked up at me "hi, I'm tsukaimon and this is Impmon" said the one with wings.

I jumped up "t-t-two" I said becoming so happy, I grabbed them and hugged them startiling the two digimon. I let go to see a purple digivice, I couldn't believe it " two very own digimon".

My mom with her tall, skinny body with long hair that she dyed orange, opened the door "Ky-" my mom stopped after seeing the two digimon. "You got a digimon well two" she said still standing there.

"Mom, look there mom s-" I said before stopping to look at the two digimon who responded with a "we know she died, she died so close to us that we got her some of her memories" they both said at the same time, I rubbed both of their heads which caused them to smile a little.

"Mom the Beelstarrmon that we took care of, d-d- died" I said remembering how we took care of her.

"is that where that hole came from" my mom said causing me to nod, she nodded "then you can keep them" she said smiling.

I looked up "really?!" I said thanking her, "so what did you need?" I said as Impmon sat on my shoulder and Tsukaimon on my head

"well, where going to your grandma house for thanksgiving" she said throwing a suitcase on my bed "well your also staying there" she said.

"The house that always smell weird" I said getting up and brushing my teeth.

My mom crossed her arm "yes" she said throwing a small bottle of air freshener "just in case" she said winking.

-after an hour of packing and eating at the house my mom left and it was just me and my new digimon.

"So nacho cheese is the best?" Impmon and Tsukaimon asked.

"To me, I said giving both of them there own piece of candy, lets go outside" I said walking outside as the two followed me.

While outside we just sat there with the wind blowing through felt so gentle until I noticed a bright light in the bushes, "hey guys look" I said bringing both of them with me until I heard them shout "wait!" Both of them said but it was to late we went through the white light and a minute after I hitted the ground but it wasn't the world I was common with, it had tall pillars that a bunch of zeroes on it before I could look around more I turned around to see the two small purple digimon but instead I saw a tall figure that had a bunch of black clothes and two guns and next to it floating was something cloaked in red, "did you guys digivolve?" I asked confused.

They nodded "but don't I have to become your best friend and risk my life for you to digivolve?" I asked

"This is not like the Tv show and it might be due the fact of our ranking in the digital world" Beelzemon said

"Besides now we can pro-" a long arm came out of nowhere and hit Daemon before hr can finish right into Beelzemon, I looked at the long skinny dark hand for 15 seconds before I ran to check on the two which seem to be okay... a little.

"how dare you hit me while I talk, how dare you?!" Daemon said as he flew to the arm until he saw what it was connected it to, "Beelzemon its a Chimiramon" he said flying up to its face while Beelzemon climbed up to its shoulder, I turned and noticed boy about my height 5,5, same eye color green, same hair color blue, and probaly my age 14, I waved and he walked towards me and I noticed two digmon behind both shining in armor, my digivice shined "Jesmon and Dynasmon" it said I looked up at the boy who was right in front of me.

"I'm Kyle" I said holding out my hand which he took.

"I'm Shane" he said letting go of my hand "those your digimon?" he asked causing me to turn around to see mine celebrating by dancing.

"Yeah" I sighed, "hey when did you get here?"

"Believe it or not, when you did" he said scratching his head

"You saw something shiny in the bushes to?" I said de-digivolving Beelzemon and Daemon into Impmon and Tsukaimon.

He nodded while turning his digimon to their rookie which is Hackmon and Kudamon (dynasmon have a custom line) causing both of us two laugh.

we both looked at our digimon "well nice meeting you" I said to him before looking at my digimon "time to go, so how do we leave?" I asked causing them to scratch head.

"Y-You can't" both me and Shane digimon said causing us to look at each other then at them.

"Why not?" Shane asked his Hackmon

"Simple, the digital world bring people to it so they can do something that will likely take us a whole year to complete depending" Hackmon and Tsukaimon said staring at each other.

I looked at Shane as he looked at me "partners?" I said with my hand out, which he took.

"Partners" he said letting go of my hand, "so where do we go next?" he asked me

"I don't even know" I said feeling something tug at my foot when I looked down I saw Impmon who pointed at two digimon causing both me and Shane White digivice to speak "Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon" both of our said causing us to stumble backward, but before they attacked they just flew off.

Author note: Hope you enjoyed, as you can tell some digimon do have custom lines but I hope that doesn't matter to you.


	3. Chapter 3 Twins

Me, Shane and our digimon where in a inn, Shane and his digimon were asleep. "Can you guys turn into your mega again?" I asked Tsukaimon and Impmon who where sitting next to me, after a few seconds they looked at each other then at me "not anymore" they both said shyly.

"Why not?" I said sitting up.

"Well turns out the only reason we turned into our mega before was because the Digital World gave us a welcoming gift" Impmon said with his back to Tsukaimon back.

"Oh, well I guess we should go explore while Shane is asleep" I said getting my bag, the two got up and followed me. "You know I'm happy I have both of you as my partners" I said taking a map from the lobby of the inn as we walked outside in the nice weather with a gentle breeze.

"Where happy to have you as our tamer" both of them said at the same time as we walked father and father from the inn to the point we couldn't even see anymore.

"What's that?" I said pointing at a weird looking figure, Impmon and Tsukaimon jumped in front of me.

"I'm Devimon and your my next meal" the skinny dark figure said walking closer and closer towards me, I looked down to see Impmon and Tsukaimon nod at each other, Impmon jumped in the air throwing a fireball at him while Tsukaimon sent out a purple poisonous gas from his mouth which didn't even faze Devimon as he walked closer. I grabbed Impmon and Tsukaimon and ranned the opposite way, the Devimon started to run following me luckily he wasn't to close making me happy my mom signed me up for running in second grade, I turned and didn't see him until I bumped into tall dark figure I looked up to see Devimon standing above me with his fangs showing and slight smirk on his face before he reached down to pick me up Impmon summoned a fireball and smashed it in his face causing him to stutter backwards before he slashed at Impmon with his gigantic claw sending Impmon flying, Tsukaimon glanced at Impmon before head butting Devimon in the chest, Devimon kissed his teeth before slashing downwards at Tsukaimon forcing him to the ground.

"What do you want?" I said crawling backwards as he walked towards me menacingly before he stopped and picked up Impmon and Tsukaimon while opening his mouth widely, without thinking I got up and picked up a rock and threw at his mouth causing him to drop both of them while holding his hands at his mouth before dropping his hands to reveal a sharp fang he looked at me with his red eyes pearcing through my body as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, before he attacked me two bright lights formed around Impmon and Tsukaimon blinding me and Devimon, I looked down in my hand to see a weird looking purple device on the screen read 'CONGRATS' before reading 'DIGIVOLVE', "Impmon digivolve to Icedevimon, Tsukaimon digivolve to Icedevimon" the weird device said in a robotic voice.

I looked up not to see my two Digimon but instead two tall, bluish white, slender figures each with two wing that every time they breathed out appeared a icy cloud, Devimon dropped me before jumping in the air and flying away, I looked up to see the two "Icedevimon right, that's your guys champion?" I said smiling, the smiled and nodded at the same time while helping me up, the two looked behind me before saying anything causing me to turn being as noisy as I am I saw Shane staring with his mouth open.

"That...was...awesome!" Him and his two digimon said mouth still hanging, me and my two digimon laughed before they went back to their rookie form.

Author Note:Sorry it took me so long to update, it won't happen again (hopefully), hope you enjoy.


End file.
